TOW Chandler Grows Up
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Set after TOW The Ring. A conversation between Chandler, Ross & Joey. One-shot set in my Chandler & Monica - Their Story universe.


**AN: Set after TOW The Ring. One-shot set in my Chandler & Monica - Their Story universe.**

Chandler, Ross and Joey walk into a bar. "So you really are serious?" Ross asks Chandler while Joey orders three beers. Chandler sighs, "How many times are you to ask me Ross? Yes I'm serious about asking your sister to marry me!" They pay for their beers and sit down at an empty table. Ross continues his questioning. "But you're Chandler! Commitment phobic Chandler!" Chandler starts to get irritated, "I love Monica, I want to be with her forever, committing to Monica is not this big scary thing anymore." He looks directly into Ross's eyes.

They have known each other for 13 years; in that moment Ross saw that Chandler had grown up. From the immature 18 year old in college into the man before him - who is going to marry his baby sister. And Ross knows Chandler is deadly serious, that there's no humour or sarcasm in his words. Ross nods slowly and Chandler relaxes slightly; "you promise to make her happy?" Ross checks, his big brother instincts kicking in.

Chandler smiles; "yes, I will spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Ross double-checks; "including children?"

Chandler doesn't blink; "yes, when we are both ready we will have children."

Ross pauses, he then holds his hand out to Chandler, his mouth turning into a smile. Chandler accepts his hand. "Thank you, I really want your support Ross." They drink their beers and continue to have a causal conversation.

"So dude," Joey starts, "I have to ask, what made you suddenly want to propose to Monica?" Joey asks Chandler. Chandler smiles, "actually it's been playing on my mind for a while. And when Monica put our name down at the Morgan Chase Museum I thought it was a perfect chance to pretend to freak out so I can surprise her when I propose."

"This still feels so surreal!" Ross says, Joey looks at him strangely so Ross explains, "weird Joey, it feels weird." Chandler rolls his eyes and Joey questions Ross. "Because it's your sister and best friend?" He asks, "yes but it's happened so quickly, and you guys," he looks at Chandler, 'guys' referring to him and Monica. "don't seem to fight or have any serious relationship talks. So I thought it was really casual." Ross shrugs.

Chandler laughs loudly, "oh Ross, didn't you get that we were serious when we moved in together?" Ross shakes his head, "well you live across the hall! It's not like it was a major change." Chandler laughs again, "what you don't know Ross is that Monica and I work hard at our relationship, we don't like to share those details with you guys." Joey jumps in, "but the rest of us share with you, look at Ross and Rachel." Chandler jumps on his comment. "Exactly, look at Ross and Rachel! We didn't want a relationship with all of you. Where your input may change how we feel." Ross looks confused. "What do you mean?" Chandler explains, "when we came clean to you guys it was less than 24 hours later that Monica and I had a fight." Joey jumps in, "but I thought that was because you freaked out?" "Yes I did, but I freaked out because Rachel tried to convince me that Monica wanted marriage and babies very soon. If I had not of listened to her and instead talked to Mon we wouldn't have fought." Ross and Joey digest this, "look we love you guys but when it comes to us we like to keep details to ourselves."

A comfortable silence covers the table as Ross and Joey think about what Chandler said. "Anyway guys, I'm going to go." Chandler says standing up, Joey protests, "but we've only had one beer!" Chandler grabs his jacket, "yes but I want to get home to Mon." Ross snorts, "whipped," he says under his breath. "Dude you do you know you are just proving my point! Anyway, my choices are to stay here with you guys or go home to my future wife and make love to her." Joey grins, "assuming she'll let you!" Chandler smiles, "guys, trust me, Mon never says no to me." Ross screws his face up, "dude I don't want to know that!" Chandler does his jacket up, "then don't ask." He turns and leaves.

Chandler walks through the apartment door and goes straight to the bedroom, Monica is in bed half asleep. Chandler undresses and crawls in next to her. "Hey you, did you have fun? You're home early" Monica asks, "yes I did, but I missed you." He kisses her gently, "I have this urge to make love to my beautiful live-in girlfriend." Monica smiles and moves into Chandler's embrace. "When don't let me stop you." She says huskily.

He doesn't.

**AN: Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


End file.
